Marvelous Misadventures of Roxas the Nobody
by pokexpanda
Summary: Funny little crack story about Roxas and Axels obvious romance and Roxas time before during and after Sora wakes up. Rated T for hints and naughty words.
1. It all begins at the clock tower

**NOTE**

This story was originally for my friends but I decided to post it here on a whim. hope you like it, there is a lot more I have and if people like it I'll continue posting it, enjoy!

Roxas sat at the old clock tower waiting. Every day was the same, wake up, get his mission and complete it, RTC then go hang out in his room. That was until Axel came to him, told him that he was his friend. And thank god too because with a room with only a huge ass bed you get bored pretty quick. You would think the Castle that Never Was could get some cable that never was or SOMETHING. Though honestly sometimes sitting around with Axel in this orange town was almost as boring. Axel would just sit there and say nothing for a good fifteen minutes. And the shop down the street played the same god damn song over and over again. But the ice cream and company made it all worth while. When Axel did talk he would always say something hilarious or dirty, usually a combination of the two. One time Roxas was complaining about his hair.

"It sticks up all weird, I can't fix it. Your hairs so much better then mine, your lucky."

Axel licked his ice cream. "Don't change your hair. I think it's sexy."

Roxas's eyes widened, "What?"

"S.E.X.Y. Got it memorized?" he said with a wink.

Roxas felt his stomach flutter and drop and twist all at the same time.

He thought about that and all the other times Axel had said something like that. Was it all just a joke? A way to pass the time when you're stuck in a castle with one girl, who Roxas was pretty sure was a lesbian.

And even if it wasn't all a joke, would Roxas be able to handle taking it seriously?

Roxas eyed the ice cream in his hand, "Sexy? Hmm," he took a tentative lick of his ice cream, and then pushed it in a little further…

"Hey Roxas!" Axel's voice made him jump, causing him to shove the Popsicle way down his throat. He started gagging and pulled the thing out of his mouth.

"Whoa, looks like you were enjoying that thing a little _too _much if you know what I mean." he nudged Roxas on the arm. "But hey, you got it pretty far down there. He he." Roxas looked away and commenced a perfect pout of shame.

_Shit, now Axel's going to think I'm a big faggy dork. Jesus, what was I thinking…?_

"Hey, don't be so gloomy. Don't want to have you go back into being a zombie. I know what will cheer you up." he scooted closer to Roxas, wrapping his arms around him. Roxas felt his body stiffen and the flutter, drop, twist sensation returned to his stomach.

"I got a secret for you." Axel said in a sing song voice. "I love you," he whispered into Roxas's ear. "Feel better?" he said raising his eyebrows."

-------

Axel was pissed. Major pissed, as pissed as you could get. Ok so the Organization sending him out to do their dirty work? Fine. Making him find the traitor and nix off some of the members? Ok he can deal with that. It sucked major balls that he had to be away from Roxas for so long. And it didn't help that the new girl, whatever the fuck her name is, came swooping in giving him sea shells everyday from every mission. Sea shells, really? From every mission? Axel would really like to know where she found the sea shells in Agrabah.

But you know what? That wasn't a big deal, because when Axel came back, that girl might as well have dropped off the planet for all Roxas cared.

Roxas cared about Axel, he loved him, he fucking said so. Axel told Roxas, then Roxas said it right back.

AND THEN THEY TOOK HIM AWAY!

They took Roxas away, before Axel could even get to second base.

He was going to find him, bring him back, then have his way with him if it was the last thing he did!! And luckily, that was his mission. Minus the butt sex. Though sometime he couldn't always be sure. Man sex was their leader's first name…


	2. Forgetting your a Nobody

**NOTE**

So I just noticed how much I swear in this thing and I'm not sure if I should up the rating or not. hmmm

well anyways, I'm not really into the whole part where Roxas is stuck in Twilight Town, so sorry if this is all rushed I was sorta waiting to get to other parts and may go back some later time and re write it. Well enjoy!

Roxas woke up feeling groggy.

Where was he?

In a room. In _his _room. He looked around. Yes this was his room. But wait, wasn't his bed huge? He looked down. "I guess not…"

He swung his feet down to the floor, navigating his way down the stairs and out the door in a zombie like trance.

He encountered no one on his way out. He was alone, all alone. This had an odd feeling to it. Like he used to live in a house with many people.

Did he have parents, a family? He couldn't recall any, which was odd considering his age. Living in a house all alone with no recollection of a family. He brushed the feeling off. Not like there was anything he could do about it.

His feet were moving without him really thinking.

_Where am I going?_ He thought to himself. Oh the Usual spot.

_Why am I going there?_ To see his friends.

_Who are my friends? _That's right, Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

"How could I forget my best friends," he laughed to himself. He felt a wave of dread and guilt wash over him which made him feel angsty and he involuntarily stuck his lower lip out.

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?" he said to himself, trying to shake away his unpleasant mood. To make matters worse, that shop was playing the same song, over and over and _over._ It wasn't the type of music Roxas was into either. All flutes and whistles and horns. Much too cheerful. Roxas sighed, again there was nothing he could do about it, so why try to fight it?

His day only got worse from there. When he met up with his friends, he was greeted with the news that people were stealing _pictures_ of him. Why him? He had no idea. The guy who stole them turned out not to be a guy at all, but some weird slinky silver thing. He was forced to chase it back to the gate of the old mansion, where he soon became surrounded by many slinky silver creatures. If it wasn't for some weird over sized key that appeared in his hands, they would have thrown him in this weird black portal. And Roxas was sure that wouldn't have been good. Oh well, he got them back, which was the important thing. Not really much he can do now but go to sleep and hope tomorrows better…

-------

Tomorrow wasn't better. The last couple days were not better. A handful of weird things kept happening. More weird silver things chasing him, having his money stolen by some creepy weird guy, big huge monsters trying to kill him, a weird blonde girl who said she would tell him what the hell was going on, but only showed him her drawings of him in crayon. And the dreams. Dreams of this boy and his friends. This boy sort of looked like Roxas, maybe they were related. Maybe this was the family he was trying to remember.

It was the day of the struggle. Everything was going fine until he had to fight Vivi, who turned out not to be Vivi but yet another weird sliver thing. And everyone in the crowd froze. The fucked up part was, this was not the first time this had happened to him.

"What the hell is going on?" he said to himself after he kicked the silver things ass.

"There you are Roxas, I've been looking for you." a very tale boy with red hair and a black cloak stepped out a shadowy black portal.

"This is just too fuckin' weird." Roxas mumbled to himself. He wondered if he couldn't remember anything because he had gone insane and now was in a comatose, crazy person alternate world that took place in his head. Roxas huffed. He was sick of having to just let things happen because there was nothing he could do about it.

"You remember me?" the boy said.

"No, should I?"

The boy sighed. "I'm Axel, your buddy, remember?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Axel walked over to Roxas and put his hands on his shoulder. Roxas's stomach did a flutter, drop, twist sort of sensation. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out if he liked it or not.

"Look, I'll explain everything. But first we have to return to the castle. Remember, RTC? Roxas, are you listening?"

Roxas had heard everything he said, but couldn't make sense of it all. Besides, he had more fun looking at Axel's eyes. They were sea water green and extremely saturated.

"You're so pretty." Roxas said under his breath.

"What? Can't hear ya, speak up!"

Roxas shook his head, "Um nothing, so if I go with you, you'll tell me what's going on?"

Axel smiled and gave a sharp nod, "yeah! So you'll come back with me? This is great, I was so afraid I was going to have to drag you back home."

"Rrrrroxas!" Roxas heard from a distance. "Roxas, wake up!"

A tall creepy man with bandages and belts covering his face--no shit bandages and belts--came to stand next to Roxas.

"Wake up Roxas."

All of a sudden the world un paused and the two men were gone. He blinked and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. No one had seen what had happened, and if he said anything, they would all think he was crazy. So he kept his mouth shut and continued on to his last battle.

He won his last fight and celebrated his victory by eating ice cream on the clock tower with his friends. Even as they laughed together, and he gave them each on of his orbs from the trophy, he couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Axel.

Maybe that's why he lost balance and fell to his death.


	3. Boxer briefs

**NOTE**

so these are a bit small but I already have quite a bit written so I just cut them off at the breaks. hm well anyways enjoy!

Roxas woke up in his small bed.

"Well I guess I didn't die…" he mutters to himself, feeling like he was hung over. At least what he thought being hung over felt like. He didn't ever recall drinking before, but he was pretty sure it was just as shitty as he felt right now.

He dreamt about that boy again. Sora, that was his name. He was his somebody…right? Maybe his brother?

Roxas groaned and threw the covers off of him. "Whoever the fuck he is, he isn't here now!" he crossed his arms and started to pout, this time a more menacing pout. Roxas started thinking about that boy again, Axel. He was the only nice one out of all these weird people. If he could have just gone with him….Roxas was sure that they would have sat down in a very civilized manner and talked about what the hell was going on.

He wouldn't start showing him creepy crayon drawings.

He wouldn't try to kill him.

And he sure as hell wouldn't put on some weird fetish mask.

Roxas sighed, _maybe he'll come back…._he thought to himself as he started towards the door. "Until then though, its off to the usual spot. Hope no one tries to kill me today."

Someone did try to kill him. More of those weird silver things. And that weird Namine girl told him he shouldn't exist. Really, that was quite rude. To make matters worse, the next day NO ONE COULD SEE HIM!

He went down to the usual spot only to find that no one could see or hear him. That was the breaking point for Roxas. He wasn't supposed to exist, no one could see him, everyone seemed to want to kill him, and no one would tell him what the hell was going on!

"I wish that Axel kid would come back…"

"Hey there tiger." Axel said stepping out of one of the shadowy holes.

"Axel?" Roxas looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah buddy, you ready to head out?"

Roxas nodded, "Uh huh, hey Axel?" he said as they started for the portal. "We're best friends?"

Axel's eyes widened, "You remember?!"

"No that weird chick Namine told me,"

"Oh," Axel said dropping his head. "Could you maybe _pretend_ that you remember? To the boss I mean. Other wise, I have to kill you."

Roxas shrugged, "Sure."

Axel smiled. They started for the portal again and Roxas felt like he was walking on air. He was getting the fuck out of here, away from this orange town and that damn music. That was all he wanted to do right now. He looked at Axel and felt a million times better then he had in as long as he could remember. "Hey Roxas, you don't remember anything?"

Roxas bit his lip, "No, I'm sorry. I wish I could."

"Ah well, it will come back to you I'm sure. But there is one thing I have to tell you before we go, something I told you right before they snatched you away. I-" Axel stopped mid sentence and froze in his tracks.

"Oh fuck, not now!"

Roxas thought quickly. "Maybe I can push him through the portal…."

Then the portal disappeared

"Oh come on! I have to make a note to NEVER think out loud!"

"RRRROOOXASSS!" he heard the creepy fetish mask mans voice say, "COOOME TO THE MASION RRRRROOOXASS! TIME IS UP!"

Roxas gritted his teeth. "Fuck," he looked at Axel, still frozen mid stride. His long legs covered by the long black cloak. "Hmmm, I wonder…" Roxas said feeling a bit bold. He lifted up the cloak "Ah, boxer briefs," he smirked, blushed, then cleared his throat. "I don't know if you can hear me Axel, but I'm coming back, ok? Just…wait here I guess, I'm going to kick that creepy freaks ass!" he stood on his tippy toes to try and give him a quick peck on the cheek, but couldn't reach, so he started jumping, which also didn't work. "Holy hell your tall!" after huffing for a bit, he decided to just hug the lower half of Axel, the only part he could reach. "Be right back!" he said dashing off to go save the day.


	4. The TV's are on, but Nobody is home

"Well that didn't go as I expected." Roxas muttered to himself.

When he got to the mansion he worked his way down to the lower floors, where he was greeted by creepy fetish man. After many attempts to kick the shit out of a hologram, Roxas gave up and just listened to him rant, rave, and throw in the occasional evil laugh or two. After he disappeared, he made his way to a little pod thing in the middle of the room, thinking nothing would really happen if he just went _near _it. Wrong. Out pops the slightly less attractive, more innocent looking brunette version of Roxas. And in goes Roxas into this boy's brain. They did not merge into one, and Roxas did not go into the little pod thing to go to sleep. Nope, Roxas was sucked in the kids head. And let me tell you, it was pretty empty.

It was a black room with three TV like screens. One, Roxas figured out, was what Sora saw through his eyes. The other two were what he was thinking. Sometimes these two things were different, and Roxas guessed that one of them was for the thoughts in the back of your head. He could hear sound out of all of them, but not all at once. Which one he heard depended on which one he was concentrating on. And he could turn down the volume.

"Hopefully I can fucking mute it…" he muttered to himself, pouting with his back turned to the TV's. Roxas hoped that this was true, but has of yet to figure it out.

For the past six or so hours this kid has thought of nothing but good cheer and some lame-o friends he needs to find.

He was all giggles and innocence. Roxas wondered if he even had the IQ of a six year old.

He also saw that he was a wielder of a Keyblade. That's what the huge key thing was called, a Keyblade. How original.

Roxas was learning a lot of things about this kid, and a few things about himself. Those silver things were called Nobodies. He was a Nobody too.

Roxas pouted again, "I still like to think of myself as a cooler older brother. " he said to himself. But technically, Sora was older. Roxas didn't care though, he couldn't think of Sora as an older brother, and he couldn't think of himself as a nobody. He was Roxas, and that boy was Sora and they were connected, even if he was an idiot.

He was a good fighter, Roxas could not deny that. After Sora was given some new clothes, he was off to go fight these things called Heartless. Roxas felt like he knew that word. But he couldn't quite remember.

"Axel said my memory would come back to me after awhile…." the thought of Axel just made his lower lip stick out more. "I hope he's ok. Shit, I have to get out of here to find him." Roxas yawned and stretched himself onto the floor. "Pretty comfy," he said drifting off into sleep.

Roxas found another thing out that day. When he slept, some of his memories came back too.

It started with fragments at first. Roxas in one of the long black robes walking down a corridor like a zombie. Axel telling Roxas they were friends. A boy with spiky blonde hair telling him his name was Demyx.

Then things started to take shape. The fragments of memories were replaced with only one…

Roxas watched the heart float up into the air. "Fifteen more heart points." He said to himself.

"Whoooohooo! Yeah, go Roxas!" Axel came to stand at Roxas's side, punching his fist into the air. "The monster knocked me on my ass! But then you were all like, oh helll naaaww! And sliced that thing to bits! Whooo!"

Roxas smiled and blushed, "Its no big deal. So want to go get some ice cream?" he said looking up at Axel with his big blue eyes.

Axel crossed his arms, "Hmm, no I was thinking we do something else tonight. I invited Demyx, I hope you don't mind. He's cool though, laid back. Not like the others with a stick up their asses."

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked thinking of the ice cream

Axel smirked, "Traverse Town, we're gonna get you drunk!"

ohhh noes, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx getting drunk?

hmm, should be interesting right?


	5. So three Nobodies walk into a bar

Roxas sat in a smokey bar in Traverse Town eyeing his drink. "Aren't I too young?" he asked Axel.

"Naahh, we're nobodies, technically your only a couple months old. Would a four month old be able to kick Heartless's ass? No I don't think they would." he slammed down a shot, whipped his hand on his mouth and said "Good stuff, now you."

Roxas picked up the tiny glass full of amber colored liquid. It was so tiny, what could the harm be? And anyways, it sort of looked like apple juice, maybe it would taste good.

Roxas swigged down the liquid and it burned all the way down. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and stuck out his tongue. "Urgh," was all he could manage.

Axel patted his back, "That a boy, put some hair on your chest. Although, I don't think nobodies can grow hair anywhere but their face…"

"Whussup, mah fiiiine friends?" Demyx said wobbling over to them. "This, THIS fiiiine angel right here is Sav-Savanahaha….Sahhh-"

"Savannah." Said the obvious transsexual with a wink.

"Is that a man," Roxas whispered to Axel.

"You better believe it baby," the tranny said with another wink.

The extremely hammered Demyx started kissing Savannahs face, which looked more like a dog trying to lick off her twenty pounds of make up. He then started patting her head.

Savannah put her hands up, "watch the weave, honey."

Demyx just laughed and hiccupped. "You, you, you fiiine shhirr," he said pointing to Roxas, "Are not…drunk enoughfffffffff, I-I know! Drinking gaaaame! Lets splay I never."

Axel frowned, "That won't get Roxas drunk, he's never done anything, sorry buddy." Axel said touching his shoulder.

"No, its true." he said.

"Oh! We can play confess." Savannah said with a wicked grin. "When its your turn, you confess a secret, and if anyone else shares that secret and or desire, they take a drink too. Sound good to you guys?"

"Yeshhhh! I go first. I wanna fuuuuuuck Savannah." he said squeezing her ass and taking a swig.

The tranny smiled "Oh honey your in for one hell of a night."

"My turn!" Axel yelled, "I would also like to have sex with someone. But my dear Savannah, my heart belongs to another." He winks at Roxas. "I confess to having sexual desires for our dear Roxas here."

Everyone but Roxas took a swig.

-------------

Roxas was drunk. Very, very drunk.

"Were did Demmy poo gooooooo?" Roxas asked Axel, who was propping him up as they walked back to his room.

"Dear Demmy wondered off with the lovely Savannah about an hour ago."

"Oh *hic* hey, Axel?"

"Yeah Roxy?"

*hic* "What you said before, *hic* did you mean it?"

"Said what?" Axel said plopping him in to his huge ass bed.

*hiccup* "Um, about the sexy thoughts and me?" He said looking up at him.

Axel stared at him for a moment, then sighed and kissed him on the top of his head. "Good night Roxas," he said shutting the door behind him.

-------------

Roxas woke with a groan. He felt so terrible that he almost thought that none of this crap never happened and he was back in his bed in that weird castle place hung over and confused about Axel. But he soon realized that he was still stuck in Sora's head. And to make matters worse, Sora was eating sea salt ice cream. Roxas could not taste it, but he could smell it. It made him think of Axel, of all the times he couldn't remember.

"what if I never get out of here?" he said to himself in utter horror.

Then an idea struck him, "Hey Sora?" Roxas Could feel Sora pause. He tried it again, a little louder this time. "Hey Sora!"

"Waaahhh! I'm hearing voices! Am I going crazy?"

"No god," Roxas started. _I can't believe I came from such an idiot. _Roxas thought, not even caring if his own thoughts were only his owns. "Listen Sora, I'm Roxas. I'm your Nobody."

Roxas waited while Sora paused to think. Random Nobodies came up on the thought screens. "Nobody, are you evil?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now listen, when you were sleeping, I was active, but when you woke up I got stuck in your friend. The only reason I want to get out is to try and find my friend Axel."

"Oh your looking for your friend?" Sora started, "I'm looking for my friends too. Their names are Riku and Kari, have you-"

"Don't you think that since I'm inside your head and I see only what you see, that you would know if I have seen the or not?" Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"Ummm…" Roxas was amazed that Sora was thinking about this one.

"well anyways, I need to find Axel. He said something to me and I can't remember what it is. See I lost my memories, and I'm starting to get them back. But before I got stuck in your head I saw him, and he said that he told me something the day before I lost all my memories. I think it was really important."

"Hm, that's an odd dilemma, because when you can't remember something, its probably isn't that important. That's what my friend Riku says. I forget stuff all the time though. He just says that's because I'm a fucking idiot. Oh!"

Roxas sees Sora covering his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that! Ah oh, I cussed…but it's only because Riku said it so much…"

Roxas shakes his head. "I'm leaving my fait up to him…just great." Roxas sighs. "Listen, do you think you could try to help me get out.

"Sure thing, as soon as I find the King, I'll see if there's anything he can do."

"King?" Roxas asked. Sora knows a king?

"Yeah, King Mickey! He's the greatest, I'm sure he can help you out of there no problem. Only thing is, we don't really know where he is right now. But don't worry, we'll find him!"

Roxas sighed. As always, it's not like there was really much Roxas could do about it…


	6. Ulysses

After his talk with Sora, Roxas watched as he went off into two different types of worlds. One was a gloomy castle, and one was a Grecian coliseum type place. It was all very strange, watching someone's life as if it were a movie. But after the dust settled, and the drama and fighting was over, it all became the same boring happy-go-lucky life of Sora.

About ten minutes after the coliseum fight was over, Sora drifted into sleep…

-------

"Why do we collect the hearts?" Roxas asked.

"We don't have hearts silly," Axel said poking him on the forehead. "so we are collecting hearts so we can build Kingdom Hearts. If we can build Kingdom Hearts, then we can obtain hearts ourselves. It's the only motive for Organization XIII."

"But what is a heart Axel?"

-------

"You know Roxas," Axel said licking the popsicle. "They say that because we don't have hearts, we don't feel. I think that is shit. I can feel just fine. I can have fun, get pissed, feel everything that a normal person with a heart does. Hell, maybe more then they do. Maybe that's the point. Without a heart we feel _too _much. If that's the case, I don't know if I want a heart."

-------

"Hey Demmy," Roxas said sitting right next to him on one of the couches.

"Hey there, do you play an instrument Roxas?"

Roxas shakes his head.

"Well that's just not right, I'm going to teach you to play the sitar."

"Really?" Roxas said his big blue eyes getting bigger.

"Yeah, it will be fun. After you mission, come meet me in the big hall no one goes in. The boss is gone for the time being, so we're going to have some fun tonight! Whooooo!" he said striking a cord of his sitar, "But I'm gonna need your help with making this castle shake all night, so I'm going to teach you some pointers."

Roxas smiled, "I can't wait."

-------

"Just bang it, just bang the cord like that, yeah!" Demyx said doing a little wiggle dance. "Oh man Roxas, you are a natural! Natural, you are going to be so great tonight." "Me? Aren't you going to be playing too?"

"Well I see how you would think that. But Roxas we are not going to play all night. Just for a song, that song I just taught you. The rest of the night the music will come for the trusty stereo. But before then, you will play, and I will dance!"

Roxas smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, we must set the mood for the ladies!"

"Wait, what? Ladies, what ladies?"

Demyx smirked. "Certain women I and some of the other members have met over the years. Oh, and some young men thrown in the mix for all the others. Not that I won't look into some of those also."

"Ah," Roxas didn't even know where to start.

-------

Demyx stood in the middle of a huge ball room type area. Roxas was standing behind him, sitar in hand. Demyx's head was bowed. "It's time" he whispered," he snapped is fingers and the music began.

Roxas started playing the music for Ulysses, with the help of some other instruments in the background. Demyx started grooving and grinding all around the room, the people lined up around the wall looking at him with the dramatic spotlight cast on his moving figure.

"Am I Ulysses, and I Ulysses, no but you are now boy," he sang rubbing up against some random stranger. It all made Roxas slightly uncomfortable.

"Come on lets get high," he shimmed around the area, shacking his booty to the tune. And oddly enough the crowd was eating it up. When the song ended, applause tore through the crowd.

Demyx smirked, "I still got it."

"Does this make you feel better about sleeping with a tranny?" Axel said, appearing out of no where.

"Shut up," Demyx said. "You shouldn't be mean, and what about Roxas, wasn't he amazing?" Demyx beamed at him, "I'm so proud." he said, his eyes shining.

"You were amazing," Axel said.

"Thanks," Roxas said with a blush.

"You know, I can play some instruments." Axel said with a smug face.

"Like what?" Demyx said with a questioning gaze.

"Lots of things." Axel said with a shrug. "You'll have to dance for me sometime, Roxas."

"Oh me?" Roxas said, "I don't really know how to dance.

"That's ok," Axel said.

"Well look at you, you sweet young thing," said a pair of boobs. Those boobs were part of a girl, but it took Roxas a minute to realize that because her boobs were that damn big.

"Um hello?" Roxas said as the women stated getting really close to him, her boobs almost touching his chest. She had curly blonde hair put up in a messy up do that was more down then up, huge brown eyes and pouty pink lips. Her dress did a good job at showing just how big her boobs were. Half of them were hanging out.

"One of Xaldin's girls!" Demyx says with a big smile. "Well I'm off to mingle. You guy's have fun with whatever you three plan on doing, bye!" Demyx then disappears into the crowd.

"Sooo, your names Roxas?" The girl asks batting her eyes.

"Eerrrm, yeah, what's your name?"

"Veronica, you can call me Ronnie. So you want to show me around this big castle? It's so biiiiig, I don't know how you don't get lost. Could you, pleeeasse?" again with the batting of lashes.

"Um, well,"

"He's busy," Axel says.

"Touch-y. Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." she flipped her hair and twitched away into the crowd.

Roxas just stared out into the crowd. It really wasn't too many people. Maybe thirty, forty. But he couldn't understand where everyone met them, let alone how they could trust them enough to let them in the castle. When Roxas commented on this to Axel, he said. "When we go out for ice cream, other people go out for other things. But as you know, they can't be out too long. But every so often doesn't get noticed. Most of these people are friends of the people they had flings with. As for how we can trust them, they'll remember the party, but not the details about where it was or really who was there. That's the great thing about this place. If you're not a member, it confuses the hell out of you, and makes it so you can't remember much of what happened while you were here. But man, if the boss finds out he'll kill us."

"Maybe we can send him Ronnie. See if that calms him down."

Axel laughed, "Good idea, hey, you want to sneak out, maybe go hang out in Twilight Town?"

Roxas looked out at the crowd of people getting drunker and drunker by the moment. All the horny girls sort of terrified him. Grabbing a sea salt ice cream with Axel sounded amazing right now.

Roxas smiled, "Sure, let's get out of here."

Honestly, this is not my favorite part in the story. I'm not sure why, but I hope you guys enjoyed none the less. Still ahead of this part and I started writing it again today. Haven't written anything for a couple weeks, but have had a new burst of inspiration and wrote a little over three pages today. lol anyways so I'll try to post an update every couple of days ^^


	7. Sandy Clause

Roxas woke feeling confused. Not only was the last part sort of weird, but he learned he didn't have a heart.

Roxas looked at the TV that showed the world through Sora's eyes. It was a sandy dessert like place.

"Hey Sora, you busy?"

"Nope, whatcha need Roxas?"

Roxas rolled onto his back starring up at the black vastness that was the sky of Sora's mind. "Where are you right now?"

"Agrabah, just finishing up here, then we're heading to Halloween Town. Haven't heard from you for awhile, where you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get my memories back. Do you know about Organization XIII?"

"Yes!" Sora said with a bite to his voice. Roxas saw flashes of men in black cloaks, some of them he remembered from his dreams.

"The Organization isn't bad. At least some of us aren't."

"You where in the Organization?" Sora said surprised.

"Yeah dummy, that's were my I meet Axel."

"Oh, that's the person your looking for? The redhead?" images of Axel popped up on the memory screens.

Roxas sighed, "Yeah. Look, from what I remember, all we want are hearts. The only way to do that is to build Kingdom Hearts. And the only way to do that is to kill the Heartless."

"But wait a minute," Roxas said with a pause, "The Organizations been turning people into Heartless. Why would they do that if they were supposed to kill 'em?"

Roxas sighed again. "They have to take the hearts to build Kingdom Hearts."

"But why don't they just ask for hearts?"

Roxas lay there for a moment. It seemed like a valid question, which was a strange thing coming from Sora. "I don't know, I guess we never thought of that."

Sora smiled, "I'm sure if we ask the King, he'll give you and your friend's hearts."

"Really?" Roxas asked hopeful.

"Uh huh, the King's really nice you'll like him."

Roxas smiled as the conversation died away. Sora was talking to some skeleton person but Roxas couldn't concentrate, he was too busy thinking about Axel and what he could have said.

After a while he heard Sora's excited voice. "Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah Sor,"

"You want to meet Santa?"

Roxas shot up, "Santa?" the part of him that was a little like Sora flared at that moment. Maybe it was the lack of childhood but the thought of seeing Santa made him want to do a little kid dance of joy. "Yeah, yeah! Tell him I said hi!" he said and automatically felt dumb for saying so. But too late, Sora was already repeating "Roxas said hi," to Santa Clause.

"Santa, for Christmas, could you just help us find Riku, Kari, the King and Axel?"

"And Demyx!" Roxas shouted.

"And Demyx. Oh, and could you please help Roxas get out and help him and his friends get a heart?"

Santa laughed, "I'll do my best. Try to send a little magic out there to help you find your friends. I think the King can help you with your other problems."

Roxas and Sora smile at the same time, "Thanks Santa." Sora says.

"Thank you Sora," Roxas said with a huge goofy grin.

very _very_ short update, I'm sorry I would post two right now but I'm in a heck of a hury to get out of here. I woke up waaaay too late at now my already busy day needs to be completed in about six hours, lol. well as always, I hoped you enjoyed!


	8. While Axel is away, Roxas will get drunk

Roxas nodded off again shortly after Sora entered this weird cyber world…

-------

"When *hic* is Axel coming back!" Roxas sobbed to Demyx

"He'll come back soon Roxas," Demyx said patting his shoulder.

"Demmy?" *hic* Roxas eyed the his glass then picked up the bottle and started sucking on it like a baby, "Dem Dem, I *hic* I miss him!" he threw himself into Demyx's chest and started to sob.

"I know, I know, but maybe you should stop drinking. Don't you think you had en-"

"I AM NOT THAT DRUNK!!! I'M NOT DRUNK ENOUGH!" *hiccup* Roxas then let out a load burp and lay his head on the table and began to pound his fist that was not holding the bottle on the table. "I want Axel! I want Axel!"

Demyx takes the bottle out of Roxas's limp hand and takes a swig.

Roxas started to calm down, and his sobs turn into the occasional shudder sigh. "The worst part-the WORST PART, is that he is CONFUSSING me. I feel like he teases me just because he's bored. But I'm not bored. Nooooooooooo, far from it. I am fruuuustrated."

"You could say that again, you need to get laid."

"Hey guys!" Xion's head popped in

Demyx groaned. "Roxas Rape Train Express has just pulled in," He grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Xion asked.

"Nothing," Demyx sighed.

"Hey Roxas, how are you?" The girl said going to pat his head, but he pushed her hand away.

"I want Axel….." he said with a small little hiccup.

"Come on buddy lets get you to bed," Demyx said supporting the hammered Roxas by the waist.

"Oh I can take care of him." Xion said with hopeful eyes.

"Nope sorry, Roxas is saving himself,"

"Oh you can't mean Axel? That's ridiculous. They are just friends. They don't share a connection like me and Roxy do."

"Shudup, only Axel calls me Roxy. Or Demmy…but not you!"

"Special connection, huh?" Demyx said raising his eyebrow.

Xion started huffing and waving her arms about as she tried to walk away dramatically.

Demyx started dragging him out the door. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Demmy?" Roxas asked as he was, for the second time in his short life, being carried back to his room, quite drunk.

"Yeah Roxy?"

"Does Axel like me?"

Demyx laughed, "What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked!"

"He'll tell ya soon."

Roxas curled up on his bed, pouting.

"Hey Roxas don't worry, he'll come back soon and tell you himself."

Again, another short one, but I plannned on posting this yesterday when I got home. Oh well, there will be another one up shortly. If you guys can't tell I don't like Xion and I don't really go along to the story line. lol To any lovers of Xion I am sorry, there is really one one more little jab at her, lol. Anyways, as always I hope you enjoyed! ^^


	9. 96

Ok, before I get started I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for reading and faving and reviewing! I'm glad that people are enjoying it. They have been a bit short as of late, but I post a new one everyday, so I hope it isn't too much of a problem, the next one will be longer! but I won't be able to post them every day for a while *sad face* but I should disapear for too long lol. another covo with Roxas and Sora coming right up! ;)

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas heard as he was beginning to wake up. "Roxas! You there? Oh my goodness, your alright are you? Did you get hurt?"

Roxas groaned, "No dummy, I couldn't get hurt in here, it's too empty."

"Oh that's good, wouldn't want my mind to be cluttered."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"So anyways Roxas, I wanted to tell you I found the King!"

Roxas sat up with a start, "Really?" he said hopefully, "Is he going to get me out now?"

"Umm," Sora started. He saw flashes of The King on the memory screens but Roxas ignored them.

"What? What's wrong?" Roxas said getting a bit anxious and annoyed. He wanted out now so he could start to look for Axel.

"Well," Sora started again, "See, there's been this biiiiiiiiig mess of things going on, mostly with The Organization. So when I found The King, I told him about your problem and the stuff with your friends. So he thought it would be best if he tried to find them first and, you know, tell them he could give them their hearts. That would mean they wouldn't have to make Kingdom Heats and then my jobs pretty much done, no deaths, no fighting, worlds saved."

"Oh," Roxas said dropping his head, "So how long do you think I'll be stuck here?"

"Not long at all!" Sora said in a hurry, "The King said it shouldn't be that hard to find The Organization, so you should be out of here in a jiffy, I promise. And I would never break a promise."

Roxas smiled, "Yeah, I can believe that, you may be an idiot, but you are a good guy."

"Heeeey," Sora grumbled, "I'm not an idiot, I'm just young at heart."

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe, hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What's eight times twelve?"

"Ahh," Roxas saw numbers flashing in the thought screens. This went on for quite some time. It wasn't until Roxas was almost asleep again that he heard Sora say proudly, "Ninety-six!"

Roxas smiled, "Well I guess at least you got it right in the end," he mumbled as he feel into sleep.


	10. Ohh, that tickles!

Roxas sat on the ledge of the clock tower eating ice cream…alone…again.

Axel was still missing, reportedly dead, Demyx was out doing Demyx things like buying styling product and dancing to his own music. And Roxas didn't even want to think about Xion. She was creepy, and he just couldn't handle that right now.

She kept following him and leaving sea shells on his pillow. It was really starting to freak Roxas out.

"Oh well," licked his ice cream, Roxas felt a bit sad that the sea salt ice cream was comforting, but it seemed now like his only link to Axel. "Just you and me I guess,"

"Just you and me huh? Just like old times."

Roxas's heart skipped a beat. That voice, it could only be one person, "Axel!" Roxas said with his blue eyes getting bigger. "Is that really you?"

Axel laughed, "The one and only Axel, got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed so hard he thought for a moment he would fall over. He steadied himself then sprang to his feet to hug Axel, "I thought you were dead, what the hell happened?"

Axel sighed, "I was lucky. The others? Not so much."

Roxas frowned "Well at least your back,"

"Yeah," Axel said as he pulled Roxas into another hug, "God, I missed you Roxas."

Roxas blushed, "Me too,"

The scene shifted again, they were still on the clock tower, but it was a different day.

"I got a secret for you." Axel said in a sing song voice. "I love you," he whispered into Roxas's ear. "Feel better?" he said raising his eyebrows.

Roxas smiled, "Yeah," he said quietly, "Took you long enough you big dummy!" he shouted, and then grabbed his head to give him a big smooch.

They kissed for a moment, breathless and sloppy kisses. Axel pulled away, "Roxas, you animal!" he said and pulled him in for another kiss.

-------

Roxas woke up with a start, "He loves me," he said quietly and touched his lips. "He kissed me!" he did a little wiggle dance and didn't even care if he was acting like a little school girl. "This is what he wanted to tell me, I'm sure of it!" Roxas said with a triumphant laugh.

"Roxas!" Sora said,

"What is it you adorable dopey creature!" Roxas could not contain his excitement.

"King Mickey is here! He's given most of The Organization their heats already, the ones that are still alive anyways, but I told him to leave Axel and Demyx for when you get out. So they're on their way right now. He's going to bring you out right now, though 'kay? See I told you, out in a jiffy!"

Roxas couldn't help the huge goofy grin on his face, "Perfect timing!"

He lay on the floor of Sora's mind with a wide grin. "Gonna see Axel soon…" he started to feel light headed all of a sudden and his body had a creeping tingling sensation that was spreading quickly all over his body. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was now laying on a carpeted floor surrounded by a big group of people.

"Well that was easy and painless," Roxas mumbled

He rose to his feet and looked around the room, "Kind of odd to be out now," he looked out the window a squinted into the sunlight.

"Roxas, you ready to get your heart?"

Roxas looked down to see the three feet tall mouse king looking up at him expectantly.

"Sure," he said, "I guess Axel and Demyx aren't here yet?"

"Not yet, but they should be here soon," Mickey said.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I'm ready."

King Mickey took Roxas hand and looked up at him intensely. He started to feel a little tickle that traveled from his stomach to the left side of his chest.

Mickey's serious face dissolved into a smile, "Alight, all done! You now have a heart!" he chuckled

"Really? That's it?" Roxas said raising his eyebrows.

"That's it."

"Wow, and to think, we were going to bring total destruction to get them."

"So Roxas," Sora said, "How do you feel, do you feel ok?"

Roxas shrugged, "Don't really feel any different, just a bit hotter."

"That's for sure,"

Roxas looked in the direction of the voice, "Axel! You're here too Demyx."

"So you remember me now?" Axel said as the two tall boys stepped out of the shadowy portal.

"Of coarse, I got it memorized."

Axel shook his head and gave a small laugh.

The two boys stared at each other for awhile then Axel said, "Oh come here," and he scoped Roxas up in a huge hug.

"I missed you," Axel said pulling away.

"I missed you too," Roxas said giving Axel a small peck on the mouth.

Axels eyes widened, "So you remember now?"

"Yeah, I remember everything."

"Ahh! Ohh! It tickles! Hehehe!" the two looked over at Demyx who was giggling like a little girl as he was getting his heart.

"Ok, all done, your up Axel!" Mickey said.

Axel released Roxas from the hug. "Alright I'm ready," he said.

Mickey took his hands and Axels only reaction was to widened his eyes a bit.

"How do you feel?" Roxas asked when Mickey was all done.

Axel took his hand, "The same, just a bit hotter, but I still love you just as much," He said and kissed his hand.

"Oh, the fact that you are hotter is because you have your blood pumping through you now. No need for the big black cloaks!" King Mickey said.

"Aww, I like these." Demyx said with a whine.

Axel laughed, "You can keep them dummy, you just don't need them anymore. So what now?" He said turning to King Mickey.

"Well you can go live anywhere you guys want, its up to you. Don't worry about the whole being in an evil organization thing either, water under the bridge."

Axel smirked, "So you want to live with me?" He said looking down at Roxas.

Roxas smiled and started nodding dumbly, "Yup, but what about Demmy?"

They both looked over at Demyx who was sulking in the cover, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine…" he looked down at the floor.

"Don't be silly, you can come with us!" Axel said.

Demyx looked up with big eyes, "Yes!" He said punching his hand in the air. "We are going to have sooo much fun! Oh yes, this is going to be awesome, whooo!"

Axel laughed, "Well, time to go house hunting."

So Roxas is out now, what will become of them all?

find out in the next chapter! sadly though, I won't be able to post something everyday for a little while. I wish I could, but hey, ten chapters in seven days is a pretty good up keep, eh? I have a busy buys next week or two. Gah, darn holidays. As aslways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update ASAP


	11. A unwelcome surprise

"Axel," Roxas sighed into Axel's lips. They pulled away from their kiss and Axel leaned back. He pulled off his shirt slowly, smirking the whole time. Roxas still was in aw at his thin perfect body.

Axel leaned into Roxas again, un buttoning his shirt one by one until the black shirt parted and his pale chest was exposed underneath. Roxas bit his lip as Axel's hands moved down his pants finally reaching his-

"Oh my god guys I'm starved! There's no food in this house!" Demyx whined as he walked into the living room and plopped down dramatically right next to the two boys on the couch. "Ah?" he said looking down at the mature content before him. "I don't know if I should complain that you two are getting it on in our living room or get my camera.

"Get out of here!" Axel said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Axel don't yell at him," Roxas said looking up at him innocently, "I mean, we are the ones who are doing it in the living room. Besides, we did do it like four times last night.

"Five," Axel said rolling off of Roxas with a sigh.

"Right, five," Roxas said with a little giggle. "Anyways, so we don't _have_ to keep doing this."

"I don't mind," Demyx said with a wicked grin.

"Well I do!" Axel said pulling Roxas close to him. "I will not let your old man eyes look at my perfect Roxas in his dirty moments!" "Old man eyes!" Demyx said crossing his arms. "What about old man penis! Your older then me, I think, and your not just watching, you're the one porking the baby!"

"Hey, I'm not a baby," Roxas said with a pout.

"Aw, you're so cute," Axel said snuggling him closer.

"Am not," Roxas grumbled. "I'm hungry anyways, we should order some food."

"How about we get some Land of Dragons take out?" Demyx said.

"What?" Axel asked

"Land of Dragon take out," Demyx repeated. "You know like egg rolls, Wong Ton soup, fried rice?"

"You mean Chinese food?" Axel said raising his eyebrows

"No, I think they do call it Land of Dragons," Roxas said.

"Huh, who would have guessed?" Axel said with a shrug.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Demyx said excitedly as he jumped over the couch and rushed towards the door. "King Mickey! What the heck are you doing here?"

The little mouse walked into the house with a huge goofy grin he chuckled and then went, "Well, I have some things to talk about with all of you."

"Is Sora alright?" Roxas said feeling nervous. Sora was pretty much his brother and felt very close to the boy. Knowing Sora's past, he could have had to run off to save the world and got hurt, or worse. But then, knowing his IQ he could have stuck a fork in the toaster and blown the thing up.

"Oh no its nothing like that. Sora's fine. Actually, I was going to give him a breaks, seeing as he's had to save the world about three times now. So I'm going to let him relax with his friends while you three save the world!"

"Um, what?" Roxas said with his jaw dropping the floor.

"So much for 'off the hook'" Demyx grumbled.

The King chuckled again, "Oh this is not punishment, think of it as an adventure!"

The three of them just stared at him blankly. Finally, Roxas asked, "But we can't save the world. I mean, I thought only Sora could do that. Being the Keyblade wielder and all."

"Well you are a Keyblade wielder as well," Mickey pointed at Roxas, "The recipe for saving the world, The Keyblade wielder," Then pointing at Axel and Demyx, "And his two friends!"

"Hey, me and Roxas are more then just friends!" Axel said, at this point already very agitated.

The king chuckled yet again, "Well whatever you like, it is 2009 right? The Gummi ship is waiting for you guys, you have ten minutes to pack."

"If this isn't punishment, shouldn't we have a choice?" Roxas asked.

The king chuckled and shock his head, "Your times ticking down!" he said with his grin in place, "Get moving!"

Demyx groaned, "Oh, man, this is going to be a lot of work. I hate work. Hope I don't get sweaty, yuck." and he shuffled off to his room to fetch his things.

"What should we bring?" Roxas asked

The king just shrugged.

Roxas sighed, "I'll figure it out."

He stopped off to his and Axel's room. Axel was packing lots of clothes and necessities like toothpaste and astroglide. But other then those things they didn't really have much. They had only lived here for about three weeks now.

Roxas sighed and picked up the one picture in the house. It was of him, Sora, Axel, Demyx, Riku, and Kari. They all hung out for a couple of days while Roxas, Axel and Demyx looked for a place to live. He like Sora's two friends but thought they were a bit odd. Even though Riku was trying to portray an angsty tough guy, he still seemed cheerful and cheesy. Roxas thought maybe it was allowed seeing as they were pretty much separated for a couple of years.

After about five minutes everyone was done packing and were ready to leave.

"Oh! Well you are sure a hole lot faster then Sora and the gang. See, your efficient, should be done in no time!"

Roxas had a strong feeling that wouldn't be the case.

So I'm back! yes still very busy. Does that ever happen to you were you set off to get a million things done and vow not to goof off for the next three or four days, then your friends drag you off to go shopping? no? just me huh, Well the good news is that one of my goofing off things was Writing, so expect a slew of updates. ^^

As I write I tend to think things like, "Poor Roxas, having to baby sit two big ol' perverts." lol

Well as always I hoped you enjoyed!


	12. Angst, Gloom, and Sexual Perversions

When they reached the Gummi ship, they were greeted by two talking chipmunks.

"Hello! Hello! Turn those frowns upside down, because the Gummi ship runs on good cheer!"

The three boys just stood there, with faces that ranged from sour to anguish.

Chip and Dale then tried cheering them up with funny faces, which did nothing but make Axel want to punch a hole in the wall and Demyx start rubbing his face in pain.

"Look, I'm sorry but I think we're going to have to find a different power source," Roxas said feeling bad for the poor things, "Fuel maybe?" he asked hoping they could figure something out before Axel killed them or Demyx had a mental break down.

"No! No! No!" one of them said, Roxas could not tell the difference between them. "The Gummi ship _only _runs on good emotions. What makes you guys happy?"

Axel squeezed Roxas's bum with a wicked grin.

"Oh no that won't work!" Chip, at least Roxas thought it was Chip, said. Maybe it was Dale…

"Look I'm sorry!" Demyx said flopping himself onto one of the coaches. "Really, usually I'm all for having a groovy time, but honestly, this is not what I planned on doing. The Organization pretty much deemed me worthless, so I didn't really have to do that much. But this seems like a full time gig. I was planning on trying to find a girlfriend. Well," he stopped for a second to huff, "I have been trying, but it really hasn't worked out so well…"

One of the chipmunks scurried away after that. Roxas kneeled down and put his hand on Demyx's shoulder, "Hey, its ok, you'll find someone."

Demyx sniffed, "You and Axel have the perfect relationship, I want that."

"You want a girl?" Axel said raising his eyebrows.

"Well I am bisexual, but I see myself ending up with a women. I guess I'm open to other options." he bit his lip, "Your guys are so lucky."

Axel grinned, "Yeah, takes charm though, and good looks. Hey! I can give you a make over!"

Demyx's eyes went big, "Really? That would be great, oh yeah," he said touching his hair, "I'm almost out of hair gel too!" this made him crack as he started to sob uncontrollably.

Suddenly though, the ship gave a grumbled and the system came to life. The other chipmunk came back in.

"Hey its working," Roxas said. "What did you do?"

"Changed it to fuel mode two," he said with a gloomy look on his face.

The other chipmunk looked shocked, "No!" he exclaimed.

"What's fuel option number two?" Roxas asked.

"The Gummi ship now runs on angst, gloom, and sexual perversions.

"Oh yes," Axel said squeezing Roxas ass another time, "That should do just fine."


	13. Merlin

About a half an hour later they landed in a place called Radiant Garden

"I thought this place was called Hollow Bastion?" Roxas said looking at the two other boys.

"No, it changed or somethin'," Demyx said.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

Demyx shrugged, "Dunno, they didn't like it or something? Who cares, hey squirrel boys!" Demyx called to Chip and Dale.

"We're not squirrels!" one of them exclaimed.

"We're chipmunks!" finished the other.

"Whatever," Demyx said huffing, "Why did we stop here, this place is so _boring!"_

"King Mickey said to bring you here first!"

"You have to go visit Merlin!"

Axel groaned, "Now we have to go listen to hocus pocus mumbo jumbo." He got up from his seat. "Oh well might as well get this over with."

-------

"Hello, anyone home!" Roxas called into the house that they were told Merlin would be in.

"Oh, hello, can I help you?" said a young girl with long brown hair pulled back in a red bow and wearing a long pink dress.

Axel nudged Demyx, "Eh, decent girl, why don't you, ya know?" he grinned wickedly.

Demyx pouted, "I dunno, she's not really my type." He whispered back to Axel

"Do it!" he hissed

As the two boys whispered to each other, Roxas stepped toward the young girl, "Yeah, hey, we're looking for Merlin. Uh, King Mickey sent us. My names Roxas, that's Axel and Demyx."

The girl smiled, "I'm Aerith, Merlin should be back in a moment, would you like to wait for him?"

Roxas smiled, "Sure,"

Axel then pushed Demyx forward toward Aerith. "So, um, come here often?" he said looking very uncomfortable.

"Um, yes I live here." she said with a confused look.

"Oh, ah right, right, cool. So…" Demyx looked down at his feet, then Axel walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. When he pulled away Demyx looked at him and shook his head.

"Do it!" he hissed again.

Demyx sighed, "Baby, you look sexy,"

Axel nudged him again. Which made Demyx sigh once more. He dropped his head and said, "Got it memorized?"

"Ahh," Aerith just looked even more confused, then a man with shaggy brown hair and a sour look came to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" the boy asked.

Demyx pointed at Axel, "He made me say it man!"

Axel sighed, "Look, don't get your panties all up in a bunch 'cause some guy said some groovy words to your lady. No harm, no foul right?"

The boy just continued to glare at them without saying anything.

"Look, we're just here to see Merlin," Roxas said trying to avoid a very unnecessary fight. "We'll be out of your hair in a minute."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Leon," Aerith said looking up at him

Just then Merlin walked in the door. "Lucky for you," Leon said.

"Are you serious man?!" Axel said laughing, "No offense, but you are seriously _no match_ for us!"

"Willing to eat those words?" He said, gruffing his voice a bit.

Axel's laugh started to die down, "Sure, sure, I mean, it's your funeral."

"Who are you?" Merlin asked looking at them.

Axel ignored him, "I mean, obviously me and Roxas are extremely talented. Now Demyx may seem to be a push over, but he just doesn't enjoy working, doesn't mean he can't kick your ass, easily. Ha!"

"The new kids?" Merlin said looking at Axel who continued to ignore him. "Hey! Fruit boy! Talking to you, Mickey sent you, eh?"

Axel looked at him, "Oh, yeah, so what's the deal?"

"Ansem and Xemnas are trying to raise Kingdom Hearts, it is up to you three to stop him and help the worlds from the Heartless." Merlin said in a grave tone.

"Ansem?" Roxas said confused, "Didn't he die, twice?" Roxas remember Sora talking about beating a fake Ansem who he defeated. and a second one who died.

"Wait, Mansex is evil?" Axel asked, "What the hell, what does that bastard need to raise Kingdom Hearts for, he's got a heart?"

Merlin shrugged, "I think it's what they're good at. And as for Ansem, the first two were fake, but we are almost _positive _this is the real one."

Roxas could not believe this. "Ok so what about the other Organization members?"

Merlin shrugged again, "Who knows? They seem to be good but they may be double agents."

Demyx groaned, "Oh man, this is going to be hard."

"Wait," Roxas said amazed at how unprepared Merlin was. "How do you not know we're not double agents?"

"Are you?" Merlin asked.

"No, but-"

"Well, there you go, your not." Merlin said with a smile.

"That's it?" Roxas said not being able to believe his ears. "That's all it takes for you to believe us?"

"Pretty much yeah." He said, smiling again. "This is Disney after all. Oh well, off you go then, you have a long journey ahead of you!"

"Wait, aren't you going to brief us a bit more?" Roxas was really starting to get agitated.

Merlin thought for a minute, then shook his head, "Nope, that's all I got." Roxas stood there with his mouth open slightly, then Merlin went, "Ah, yes wait there is one more thing, Yuffie!" Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this Yuffie girl would help a bit.

A small girl with short dark hair walked in, "Yeah Merlin?"

"Ah could you give those boys that orby thing? You know the one the king told me to give them?"

Yuffie cocked her head, "Oh, the magic orbs that give them special healing powers?"

Merlin though for a minute, "No, not that one."

"The orbs that will give them great strength that makes every foe putty in their hands?"

"Erm, no, not that one either."

Yuffie thought for a second more, "The one that gives them an extra slot in their pack?" she asked unsurely.

Merlin smiled, "Ah, yes that's the one."

"Um, are you sure?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, please hurry, they are in a hurry to save the world and all."

Yuffie rushed away into a different room. She came back a few moments later. After handing one to Roxas and Axel, she gave one to Demyx shyly. "Here you go," she looked down and blushed. "So going to different worlds should be exciting."

"Uh huh," Demyx said only half listening. He heard a clicking noise coming from the window. What the hell was it?

"Well, I mean it may not be so exciting since you have to save the places."

"Mmm," he looked over again at the window. Every few seconds there were another few clicks. Demyx thought maybe he saw a shadow. No, not a shadow, was that a person?

"Well, I'm sure you've seen some of them anyways, being in the Organization and all."

Demyx's eyes widened. It was a person, but not just a person, a girl, the most beautiful girl Demyx had ever seen. Long dark red hair framing pale skin. The one eye that was not looking through a camera was big and dark and rimmed with a dark shadow. The girl then noticed Demyx staring transfixed at her and her pouty lips parted.

"Hi," Demyx mouthed.

The girl bolted.

"Wait!" Demyx said and ran towards the door.

Yuffie stood there with sad eyes and sighed.

Roxas felt bad for the poor girl but really didn't know what to do. He started off towards the door where Demyx ran off.

Demyx was turning around in a circle franticly. "Where is she! Where is she!?"

"Who?" Roxas said touching Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx crotched down and held his head in his hands. "That girl! She was here, I saw her at the window!"

Axel came to stand by the two, "Girl?" He said raising his eyebrows. "There was no girl Demmy."

"Yes there was!" Demyx said jumping up and down, "And she was super mega foxy hot! I gotta find her! I GOTTA FIND HER!"

"Look there was no girl!" Axel smacked Demyx's head.

"Ow!" Demyx rubbed his head "That was uncalled for."

"Look," Roxas said softly, "I'm sorry Demyx, but we have to move out."

Demyx pouted, "But the _girl…"_

"Well," Roxas sighed, he didn't know if there was a girl or not, but he felt bad for his friend, so he said, "Me and Axel will go shopping for supplies and you can go look for your mystery girl. We'll meet up in twenty minutes. But if you can't find her in twenty minutes, we have to leave. We can always come back."

Demyx smiled, "You're the best Roxas!"

Okay so I know its been a few days since my last post but I've had a crazy couple of days, my birthday, I had a college thing to go to (SCAD is the BEST college ever, I can't wait to go) and I got sick D: but this is my longest chapter yet so I hope it makes up for it a bit.

I was hoping to write more but I didn't, and now I have one itty bitty chapter left I can post after this so I'm gonna get back to writing!

I also wanted to add when I write about Roxas I feel as if hes the mother and has to rail in the two perverted silly children of his. lol

anypoo, hope you guys enjoyed as always and I should get my ass in gear today and have a lot written soon!


	14. Dirty Scrabble

"So you believe him?" Axel asked Roxas as they stepped out of the potion shop.

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe, I mean we weren't looking over by the window, so maybe we missed it."

"Maybe," Axel said absently. "Huh, why are you going into this store?" He asked as Roxas stepped into Sally's.

"Well, I thought I wouldn't get Demyx some of that hair gel he likes."

Axel's eyes brightened, "Oh, I can get him some of the things I plan on using for his makeover!"

"Make over?" Roxas asked, "I thought you were joking about that."

"Nope!" Axel smiled wickedly. "Oh look, wigs!"

--------

"Ohhh, look I found a new path to a world that is open!" Dale shouted with glee. Even though everyone seemed to think it was so important that they leave straight away they found that they couldn't find an open world, so spent the last two hours flying around space trying to find one.

Roxas and Axel got bored of watching Demyx pout so they went to the bathroom for a bit of a groap and were now cuddling on the coach watching Demyx play dirty Scrabble with himself.

But when they heard they had found a world, all three boys looked in the Chipmunks direction.

"Ohhh, what world?" Demyx asked.

"Land of Dragons." Chip said squinting at the screen.

"Don't they mean _China?_" Axel grumbled.

"Yeah, I never got that either," Dale said.

"Whooo! Yeah, gonna get me some Land of Dragon take out, _finally!"_

its short but its all I got! eep! had no time at all to write. gaah i'm sorry! will get back to writing soon. as always hoped you enjoyed! and thanks everyone so much for the reviews, favs and all that jazz! ^^


	15. Land of Dragons

"Oh shit," Roxas said as the doors to the Gummi ship opened. About twelve heartless stood in front of them.

"Aw man!" Demyx said throwing his hands into the air.

"Come on guys, this will be easy," Axel said making his chakrams appear and readying into a fighting stance.

They sliced through the Heartless in less then a minute, but were then greeted by four Heartless on horses with lances.

"Aw man I _hate _those!" Demyx whined as he started plucking the first cords for his water clones.

After another round of Heartless they started their way down the path ahead of them. It was slow going because every few steps more Heartless appeared.

"Can't we just run past them?!" Demyx yelled whacking a Heartless on the head.

"No man, we have to make sure all the Heartless are toast!" Axel said, smoking three Heartless at once

(AN: I seriously didn't think about the pun until after it was written, lol)

"That way," Axel continued, "We get stronger and keep all the other weaklings safe! Burn baby BUUUURRRN! Damn I'm good."

With that, the current round of Heartless were all gone. Demyx collapsed to the floor.

"Just a minute guys," he said breathing heavily. "Just need a breather. I never worked this hard for the Organization."

"Come on Demyx," Roxas said turning to him. "Sora and the others used to do ten times as much work. The more we do now, the sooner we'll get done."

Demyx sighed, "Ok,"

They didn't get more then two steps before another slew of Heartless appeared.

"Oh fuck this!" Demyx yelled. "I'm out of here!" and he bolted off ahead, leaving Roxas and Axel to take care of the Heartless themselves.

-------

"How come," Axel said turning to Demyx, "Even though you are the laziest of the team and run away from battle, you're two levels higher then us?"

Demyx smiled, "I'm just that damn good."

They were standing in a deserted camp of sorts.

"So what do we do now?" Demyx asked.

"I guess look around, survey the area?" Roxas said skeptically.

"You there!" Said a strong male voice. "What are you doing?!"

The three boys turned around to see a tall angry looking man accompanied by a young woman.

"Oh, hi, I'm Roxas, this is Axel and Demyx. We're here to help with the Heartless you got running around."

The woman looked confused, "Where's Sora, Donald, and Goofy?"

"They're on vacation," Axel said. "We're filling in for them."

"Oh," The girl looked down, "Well I'm Mulan, and this is Caption Sang."

"And I'm MUSHU!" said a tiny red dragon.

"Aw look at the little lizard, he's so cute!" Demmy said, stooping down to Mushu's height.

"I'm a DRAGON!" Mushu yelled.

"Aw, cute little _dragon_." Demyx smiled and Mushu just shook his head.

"If you're trying to get rid of the Heartless," Sang said. "There's a really big one over there." He said pointing from where they just came from.

"Oh big one, that means it's the boss!" Axel said rubbing his hands together.

"Why didn't you try to stop it?" Roxas asked.

The two just shrugged and Roxas rolled his eyes. How did Sora put up with these people?

Oh yeah, he was an idiot. But Roxas still loved him.

"Hey, I know that we have to beat the big baddie and all," Demyx said. "But can't I get some Land of Dragon food first?"

Sang looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"At least some fried rice, won ton soup?"

"GO!" he barked at them, "All of your hair is giving me a headache!"

"Aren't you at least going to give us a helping hand? You did for Sora and his friends?" Roxas said getting annoyed.

"I'm very sorry but we're in a hurry," Mulan said generally looking upset. "We must get the three princesses' safely to their destination."

"Princess'?" Axel said raising his eyebrows and looking at Demyx.

Demyx looked at him confused for a moment, then it sunk in. "Hey no! My heart belongs to one girl, and one girl only!"

"Some imaginary girl you've only seen a glimpse of?" Axel said skeptically. "Dude, I think you were hallucinating."

Demyx crossed his arms, "Nah uh, she's too pretty to think up on my own."

"I'm sorry," Roxas said to Mulan, Sang, and Mushu as the two boys continued to bicker.

"It's fine but we really must be going," Mulan said with a kind smile.

"Any way, we're taking them to their arranged marriage, so your friend is out of luck." Sang said with a shrug.

Mulan's head snapped toward him, "What?!"

"And we're leaving," Roxas said as he pulled the two boys along toward the mega boss.

Hey there guys! guess who wrote last night? I know it hasn't been uber mega long since my last update but it has been since I last wrote. jeezz yeah. So I've been pretty busy on the holidays, not to mention writing my I-hope-to-dear-god-this-will-be-published-one-day story. lol. yeah so I'm a little ahead again, yaaays for planning, but I don't plan on ending this story any time soon. yaays for lame girls with too much time on her hands! lol I love writing. oh, this is a bit long but I thought I would add...I'm thinking about writing some none KH ff. Naruto, Death Note maybe, idk. i might even do something serious. :o lol, sorry for the big long rant.

and as always I hoped you enjoyed!


	16. Wonderland

"Damn that was too easy," Axel said with a groan as they made their way back up the Gummi ship. "And that thing at the end, where Roxas sealed the door, that was just sorta weird." he collapsed onto the coach.

"All I wanted was some won ton soup…" Demyx said dejectedly. "Well where to next chief?" he said looking at Chip and Dale.

"WONDERLAND!" they both said at once.

"Oh yes!" Demyx said jumping into the air. "I freaking love that place!"

"Ah, found a place so soon," Axel said eyeing Roxas.

"Yeah I was sorta hoping for some down time," Roxas said sitting on Axel's lap. Roxas nuzzled into him and Axel started squeezing him tight.

"I know, when we got our hearts I thought we'd do nothing but have sex for months." He sighed, "Hey, ChipnDale, think we can fit a snog in before we land?"

Chip shrugged, "We'll circle around once or twice, take your time."

"Aw, that's really sweet of you guys," Demyx said just as Axel and Roxas began to attack each other.

-------

"Whoooo aaaaarrre yoooouuu?" asked the stoned-out-of-his-mind caterpillar.

Roxas sighed, "Like I said before, I'm Roxas, this sexy redhead is Axel, and this little ball of energy is Demyx."

"Hey there!" Demyx said with a grin bouncing on his feet.

The Caterpillar furrowed its brow, "yes but whooo aaaarrree yoooouu? And where is Sora, Donald , and G-"

"Break," Roxas said in a sharp tone, "They are taking a break, we're hear to fill in. Look, we're probably stronger and a whole hell of a lot cooler, so I don't understand why everyone keeps asking."

"But whooo aaaaarrre you?"

Roxas let out a cry of frustration.

"You're not going to get through to him," Said a young blonde girl in a blue dress.

Axel nudged Demyx, but Demyx just looked at him disgusted, "That's a little girl!"

Axel shrugged, "You never know."

Demyx stuck out his tongue and made a yuck face. "No offense to you or anything, your just itty bitty."

The girl smiled, "That's fine, and I'm Alice. Did I hear your names were Roxas, Axel, and Demyx?"

"Yup!" Demyx said with a smile, "Oh my god, your Alice, _the_ Alice. I'm honored."

Alice smiled again. "Why thank you," she said. "May I ask, are you here to get rid of the Heartless?"

Roxas nodded, "Yes, could you tell us whats been going on?"

"Well," she started twirling her dress a bit as she though, "I suppose it started this morning. You see, I was supposed to go visit the Mad Hatter for tea, but was assaulted by the Heartless. Thankfully I was able to get away, but now The Queen seems to think I have something to do with the Heartless appearing again. Really, I have no idea what she has against me. So we must be on the look out for her." Roxas and Axel nodded in agreement. It was not until then that they noticed Demyx was not there anymore.

"Demyx?" Roxas said looking around.

"I believe your friend is over there." Alice said pointing off in the distance.

And there Demyx was dancing around a curious patch of flowers and over sized mushrooms.

Alice's eyes lite up, "Oh that does look like fun!" she said running over to him to dance. The two blondes danced to no music as Roxas and Axel stood there, at a lose for what to do next.

Axel shrugged and started to walk off, but then there was a sound of horns in the distance. Alice stopped dancing and her childish glee turned into a distressful frown.

"Oh no, it's the Queen!" she looking for a place to run to.

"Queen of Hearts? Rad!" Demyx said wiggling a bit.

"No defiantly not 'rad' we need to get out of here!"

But it was too late, the guards already were in sight and the Queen was already yelling, "Who are those people! Off with their heads!" but when she came closer, a smile spread across her face. "Oh, young man, who are you?" she said pointing to Demyx.

"Me?" Demyx said pointing to himself as well. "Ah, I'm Demyx, these are my friends, and we're here to stop the Heartless."

"Oh pish posh, leave that to your friends. You my dear boy should come with me." she winked at him then said. "Guards take him, I want him "

"Want me?" Demyx said as two playing cards took him to be dragged off. "For what?!"

The Queen smiled and purred.

Roxas and Axel started to rush twoard their friend, but then two of the playing cards picked up Alice. She screamed, but it was no good. Before the two boys could reach her, she was thrown into a cage and was being carried off

"Try to release him and I'll cut the girls head off!"

"How did they do that so fast?" Roxas was at a lose of what to do. He didn't want the little cute girl to die, but on the other hand, he didn't want his friend to get raped by a big ugly mean queen.

"We'll save both of you, I swear!" Roxas called out as they carried Demyx away.

All the way he kept shouting, "OH DEAR GOD NO! NO! WHO CARES ABOUT THE GIRL! NO! WHY?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

----

"Oh god this just went from bad to worse," Demyx said looking at two faces he prayed to god he would never have to see again.

"Kneel before my might, bitch!" Larxene screamed kicking the already kneeling Demyx.

"Ow," he said rubbing his head.

"Don't hurt him!" The Queen bellowed.

"Shut up hag!" Larxene screamed. "Marley, get rid of this over weight piece of trash."

"Gladly," Marluxia said flipping his hair and dragging the screaming queen away.

"But your dead, Axel killed you," Demyx whined

"Oh but we're back," She said with a wicked grin, "Any last words before I kick the shit out of you?"

"Yeah," Demyx said with a sniff. "Couldn't you have came in _before_ the Queen touched my private parts?"

Larnexe smiled, "No," she said pulling out her knives. "Marley wanted a good show."


	17. Slugger 'n' Puddin

"So what do we do now?" Roxas said turning to Axel

Axel sighed, "Find the little sex toy before he's traumatized for life, then save this world from the Heartless."

"But what about Alice?" Roxas said concerned for the little girl.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to hope The Queen doesn't kill her." Axel said heading in the direction the Queen was going. "Unless you want to risk something happening to Demmy while we save her?"

Roxas thought for a moment, "Why don't we split up?" He asked. "I mean, I do have a big ass key, so how hard can it be to get Alice out of that cage? And I'm sure you can handle yourself with the Queen."

Axel stopped and looked at Roxas. "Will you be ok?" Axel said looking at young boy.

"Yeah, you know me, wielder of the Keyblade and all that jazz, I'll be fine." Roxas said smiling up at Axel.

Axel sighed, "Get back to me as soon as you can, got it Slugger?"

"Alright Puddin', I got it," Roxas said, his smile becoming bigger.

Axel's heart melted and he scooped Roxas up in a huge hug.

"Now," Axel said putting Roxas down, "Don't let The White Queen adopt you or anything, and meet me at the castle when you get Alice."

"Gotcha," Roxas said as he hurried off to find Alice.

-------

"Ok," Axel said entering the Queens room hesitantly, "You better not be doing anything gross to my friend!" he looked around the room and at first didn't see anything. Then he noticed a lump on the bed. A bloody, whimpering lump. "Oh god Demyx, what the hell did that woman do to you!" Axel said rushing toward his friend.

"Exactly what I'm going to do to you fag!"

Axel groaned. He knew that voice, that damn bitchy voice. "Didn't I kill you?" He said turning to Larxene.

Larxene huffed, "Yes, but Xemnas brought us back to life."

"Us?" Axel said raising an eyebrow, "Oh god you don't mean-"

"Me!" Marluxia said jumping out of the closet with a bang.

"Ha, wow, _funny,_" Axel said grabbing Demyx.

Marluxia pouted, "Well _I _thought it was."

Axel picked Demyx up and started for the door. "Well, I'd say it was fun, but it never is," Axel said opening the door, "But I really must be going."

"Oh," Larxene said pulling out her knives, "Your not going anywhere."

-------

Hi there! I've been posting random updates on my now two stories (I know how cool am I? ~.~ Not at all, I know lol) because I have finals and now have to get back to my eight page research paper that is due tm. but hey, at least it's about Neil Gaiman. Any how the last two weeks of my life has been full of cramming, writing boring things for school and playing catch up. so I'm hoping once i'm done I'll write so much I'll start posting stuff quite often again. for now, all I have are the dregs from my last writing spree. enjoy, I should post the another part tm or saturday! as always, hope you enjoyed!


	18. Demyx boils over

Roxas stepped into the court yard and was surprised to see Alice caged in plain sight.

"Oh!" Alice said, her face brightening up.

Roxas rushed toward her and pulled out his Keyblade. He easily unlocked the gate to the cage.

"Thank you very much," she said stepping out of the cage.

"Is there anywhere you can go until this all blows over?" Roxas asked her. "I would stay with you but I have to go help my friend, and it won't be safe for you at the castle."

Alice thought for a moment, "Ah yes, Mad Hatter wanted me for tea today. He wanted me to meet his nephew Little Hatter. I should be plenty safe there. The only trouble is the Heatless wouldn't let me pass."

Roxas smiled, "I'll get you there in one piece.

-------

Axel huffed, "Fuck, either I'm out of shape, or you guys got stronger."

Larxene snickered, "Give up?"

Axel eyed Demyx's broken body. He placed him out of the way right before Marluxia and Larxene attacked. "Hell no, you beat up my friend. I do have one question though, why didn't you kill him?"

"Why kill someone who can't do anything, its just cruel." Marluxia said flipping his pink hair, "I mean, Larxene just enjoys torturing people, but I really felt no need to kill such a worthless creature. Especially if he's so cute."

Demyx groaned and pulled himself up, pulling three Hyper Potions out of his pocket.

"Jeez, I'm not weak," he mumbled guzzling them down, "JUST LAZY!"

Demyx then jumped up and started repeatedly beating Marluxia with his Sitar.

Axel and Larxene stared in disbelief with their mouths wide open while Demyx kept wailing on Marluxia. Marluxia just curled up and started whimpering.

"Who can't do anything now, huh? HUH?!" Demyx screamed, "WHOS THE BITCH NOW?!!?"

Axel couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell?" Roxas said entering the room.

At this, Larxene snapped out of her shocked trace and lunged at Roxas, but Axel back handed her before she could reach him.

Larxene stumbled back, then lunged again. Except this time for Marluxia.

"Come on Marley," She said grabbing the boy in between one of Demyx's blows. "Until next time!" She hissed and disappeared into a shadowy black portal.

"What are they, Team Rocket?" Roxas asked, "And since when are they alive?"

"I have no idea," Axel said, "They said something about Xemnas bring them back to life."

"But why?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows," Axel said, "He couldn't find any evil minions? I don't know. Did they say anything to you Demyx."

"No," he said sitting on the Queens bed, "She just sort of started beating me. So what do we do now?"

"Defeat the Heartless here I guess," Roxas said looking out the window. "Maybe that was our boss fight. Did the Heartless ever go away if Sora beat one of the Organization?"

"I think so," Demyx said laying down.

There was a cracking noise coming from up above.

"What the...?" Demyx said looking up at the ceiling where a crack was beginning to appear.

The crack become larger until a huge barrel like Heartless then crashed through the ceiling and landed on Demyx.

"Fuck," he wheezed out.

-------

Hey, so I thought I only had one left, buuuut I added on to the last bit, so there will be another post tm! as always, I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Monopoly

"Aw man, I didn't even get to drink that potion that turns you little," Demyx grumbled as he slouched in his seat on the Gummi ship, "I mean, Wonderland is the best, but that was the worst! Can we go back?"

Roxas shook his head, "Sorry," He said patting his friends shoulder, "I promise we'll go back when this is all over."

Demyx sighed, "Ok, thats cool. But man, I wish that Wonderland was where the Organization put me. How rad would that be? But the Underworld? Urgh, its all spooky and boring, I never want to go back there."

"The next world that has opened is Olympus Coliseum," Dale said giving Demyx a sad look.

Demyx groaned, "Aw man!"

"No, we need to go somewhere first," Roxas said, "Hey, Axel, do you know where Luxord is right now?"

"Luxy? Yeah, he's in Traverse Town," Axel said leaning back into his chair.

"Damn, can we get there Chip and Dale?" he said looking up at the chipmunks expectedly.

"We'll circle around, I'm sure we can though," Chip said moving to the controls.

After about five minutes later, Demyx became bored of waiting.

"Aw man, there's nothing to do on this ship!" He said huffing

"We have board games," Chip said.

"I'm bored of Scrabble," Demyx said plucking at his Sitar.

"I could give you that makeover?" Axel said with an evil grin.

Demyx pondered this thought for a moment, then Dale said, "We also have Batman Monopoly."

Demyx shot up in his seat, "Oh yeah! I wanna be The Riddler!"

Axel sighed, "After Traverse Town, I'm giving you a makeover,"

Demyx shrugged as he pulled out the game. "Sure, whatever, but I have eyes for only one lady,"

"Imaginary lady," Axel grumbled as he pulled out The Joker piece.

"Oh I'm so gonna kick your ass for that Joker,"

Axel raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?" he said rolling the dice to see the order of the turns, "So who you want to be Roxy?"

"I wanna be Batman," Roxas said grabbing the Batman piece with a little twinkle in his eye. He had visions of being the champion of justice, The Dark Knight, thwarting the evil and taking Arkham Asylum and keeping it in his safe hands. "Yeah, Batman," he mumbled as he roll the dice.

-------

Thirty minutes later the champion of justice was broke.

"Can I loan some money?" He said looking at Axel, the banker.

"Hmmmm," he said with a smirk, "What you gonna do for The Joker then, hey Bats?"

Roxas sighed, "Come on, Axel,"

"Joker," He said, "You're gonna call me Joker, and I'll give you the money, if you give me a kiss?" he said with a snicker.

Roxas sighed and leaned over to give Axel a big smooch.

"Whao yeah," Axel said. "Batman's my bitch." He handed the money to Roxas, "That's for last night Bats," He said and Roxas just sighed.

Axel rolled the dice and rolled a six. His face dropped. "Oh shit,"

Demyx's face broke out in a huge grin, "Oh yeah, Arkham Asylum baby, with hotel, thats gonna cost ya."

Axel sighed and dished out the money from a dwindling pile of cash, "How the hell are you so good at this game?"

"Strategy," he said with a grin, "Strategy man, I'm the Monopoly master. Any board game really."

Axel sighed, "And I thought I would make so much off the Bat Cave, but no one ever lands on it!"

Roxas patted Axel on his back as Demyx counted his money.

"Success!" Dale said turning towards the boys, "We're found the portal. Next stop, Traverse Town!"

"Thank god," Axel said, "I don't think I can take losing to Demyx much longer."

Demyx turned to him, "Hey man, not cool."

-------

Holy shit, 19 chapters! I just realized this today, with almost 15,000 words. O.O

and I'm not even done!

but, I'm going to take a break from writing this. not forever, just like...maybe a month or so. I have another story, plus one I'm meditating on, and my new story only has two chapters...so yeah just a short break away from this epic. I seriously couldn't believe it when I saw how long it was. And I probably have another ten to twenty chapters planned. O.O

Also, I added this last part just for shits and giggles, sorta just wanted to smooth things out and it grew into a little part. they do have a Batman Monopoly, but I don't think its as cool as the one I was thinking of. They have Batman Chess though, I saw that and was like ohmysweetjesusiwantit. lol

well anyways, I'll be back soon, and as always, I hope you enjoyed!


	20. Luxy

Hey there short cakes! I'm back, and loving writing this story again. Not that I didn't love it before, but after writing it so much for so long, the long break was great. I plan on updating a lot more frequently now, but sadly, nothing like every day. I'll try for once a week. The end of the semester is coming up, and I have two projects to complete. D:

Well, as always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So," Roxas said turning to Axel as they stepped off the Gummi ship and into Traverse Town, "Do you know where Luxord lives?"

Axel laughed, "Well no, but seeing as its late night in Traverse town, there's really only one place he would be."

Roxas stared at him blankly for a moment, but it only took him a moment to realize what he was talking about. Roxas's memory was still a little foggy in areas, but it didn't take him long to remember Luxord's favorite pass time.

"Oh, a bar?"" he asked.

"Not just any bar," Axel said with a sly grin, "Ol' Luxy is a sucker for cheap strong drinks and pretty ladies. You can always find the first one in only one place in Traverse Town."

"Oh, the Naughty Mermaid!" Demyx said jumping in the air. "I love that place!"

Roxas thought for a moment as they made their way to the bar, "Isn't that the place you hooked up with a tranny?" he asked.

Demyx shot him a dirt look, but then let out a sad sigh, "Yeah," he mumbled.

Roxas patted him on the back

"Hey, it's okay, things happen." He said to the dejected Demyx.

"I couldn't tell she was a man at all, she was a really good tranny," Demyx whined.

Axel laughed, "Good tranny?" Axel said, still laughing. "No, you were just really, really drunk."

"You knew?" Demyx asked stopping in his tracks.

"Everyone knew but you," Axel said

"How could you not tell me!" Demyx asked looking betrayed.

Axel shrugged, "It was just to entertaining. Come on, its water under the bridge, lets go meet up with Luxy."

"Yeah, whatever child molester," Demyx grumbled as they continued on.

When they reached the bar, they found that it was quite empty. All though it was after dark, it was still eight o'clock on a Tuesday. For a minute, Roxas was afraid Luxord wouldn't be there, but sure enough, there he was sitting at the bar chugging a drink.

When he finished chugging it, he slammed the drink down on the bar.

"Thank you sir, may I have another," he slurred motioning at the bar tender.

"Hey Luxord," Roxas said when they reached him. Luxord squinted for a moment, then his face brightened.

"Ah, it's you three, well 'ello what the hell do you want?" He said with a big grin on his face.

"We came to ask you some questions." Roxas said, taking a seat on the bar stole.

"Alright," Luxord said taking a swing of his drink, "Ask away,"

"Have you heard anything about Ansem?" Roxas asked.

Luxord chugged down the last of his drink and said, "Well, I'm going to have to get proper drunk if we're talking about this." the bartender went to go fill his drink again. "Yeah, I heard he's back, and I heard from his lacky's, Marluxia and Larxene. Wanted me to join them do help in their evil plan, but told them I couldn't be arsed. They weren't too pleased with me saying no, but they didn't try to start anything. Just told me I'd change my mind and they'd be back."

"Do you know what they were planning?" Axel asked.

"No idea," Luxord said. "Something about taking over the world, somethin' about Heartless, I dunno. They were all heated up about it though" he finished another drink and motioned for yet another one.

"Do you know if they were planning on seeing Namine?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno," Luxord said, his words really beginning to slur. "Oh yeah *hic* that Nami-Namine, shesh a looker." He took another swig, "I'd like to *hic* shag her silly, eh?" he said looking at the three boys.

"I only have eyes for one lady," Demyx said.

"And I only have eyes for men," Axel said, "Well, one man," he said winking at Roxas.

"Oh, right, forgot you two were poofs," Luxord said, "Not that I have anything against poofs, *hic* its just…just not, you know, she's a tasty little treat. And you…you two don't, don't *hic* understand because…because well your poofs!" He took another swing from his drink, then looked at Demyx, "And you, I don't even know about you."

Axel laughed, "No one really does, but we still love him," he said smiling at Demyx.

Demyx stared at him for a moment then smiled right back, "I'm just going to take that as a compliment."

"So what do you say." Axel said turning to Roxas. "Off to Namines?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah I think that is the best idea," He said.

"Oi, you going to see Namine, can I come?" Luxord said as he brought his drink to his mouth which took great concentration and effort on his part.

"I'm cool with it if you guys are," Axel said.

"Oh yeah, it will be fun!" Demyx said.

"Oh well then, sure," Roxas said.

"Alrigh' then," Luxord said trying to get off his bar stole, but stumbled and feel the floor.

"Need help?" Axel said looking down at the piss drunk Luxord on the floor.

"No, I got it," he said and tried to get up, but just ended up falling again. "Yeah, suppose I do,"

Demyx and Axel each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks mate," He said as they started leading him out. "So what you…you *hic* do on that ship?"

"Not much," Demyx said, "It gets kinda boring, we mostly wait around for another world to open up. We play bored games to pass the time, but when Roxas and Axel go and fool around I have no one to play with. The chipmunks are always busy looking. They sorta freaked me out at first, but they're cool."

"Chipmunks?" Luxord asked looking confused.

"Uh huh," Demyx said nodding his head, "They pilot the Gummi Ship.

"Well that's Disney for you," Luxord said.

"We're giving Demyx a makeover, though." Axel said. "He needs one, we're going to find him a lady."

"I have a lady," Demyx said flatly.

"Okay, " Axel said, "Even if this lady exists, what makes you think she's the one? You only got a look at her!"

"True love is something you know right away. I only need one look to know she is the one."

Axel snorted, "Right, I'm still giving you a makeover."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Demyx said.

"You are loovely," Luxord said looking at Demyx, "You have a pretty face, no, a beeeaauutiful face,"

Demyx smiled, "Aw, thanks Luxy,"

"No sweat kiddo," he said

"I don't think your ugly," Axel said as they stepped onto the Gummi Ship, "I just think you need a new look."

Demyx sighed, "Fine," he said. "Hey, what's wrong with Luxy?" he said looking at a wide eyed, open mouthed Luxord.

"Chipmunks!" Luxord said, "Bloody chipmunks!"

"I did tell you," Demyx said.

"Hello, I'm Chip," Chip said

"And I'm Dale,"

"They talk!" Luxord exclaimed.

Dale sighed and just walked away, while Chip crossed his arms and said, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because your bloody Chipmunks!" Luxord said.

"I love how he finds this odd," Roxas said, "You would think after all that we know, he wouldn't find this so strange. Doesn't he know the king is a mouse."

"The king is a mouse!" Luxord said looking shocked at Roxas.

"Yes," Axel said putting his hand on his forehead, "He gave you your heart."

Luxord collapsed on the couch, "Learn something new everyday," he said and then passed out.

Axel turned to Demyx. "Now," He said, "What about that makeover?"


	21. Bad wigs and guy liner

well its been awhile but I'm back, with a few chapters already written that I'll publish soon and more that I will write after I publish this, I'm determined to finish this story! As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I don't know about this," Demyx said looking into the mirror that Axel was holding up.

"Oh come on, its genius!" Axel said, "You look amazing."

Demyx sat looking at the mirror confused, and Roxas really couldn't blame him. Axel had found a shoulder length shag like red wig which he styled into a messy mass of hair. He then put on about ten tons of eyeliner around his eyes and dressed him in tight leather pants and a purple button down which was more unbuttoned then buttoned. He looked like a mix between the lead singer in a '80's hair metal band and an Axel impersonator. Roxas had a sinking suspicion that Axel was doing this more to amuse himself then actually give Demyx a new look.

"Come on, at least show Namine," Axel said. "After that, you can go back to the way you usually look."

Demyx sighed, "Alright,"

Namine was staying in the old mansion in Twilight Town. When they got off the ship and started for the mansion, they were greeted by a familiar sight, Heartless.

Roxas sighed, "Oh come on!" he said, really not in the mood for a battle.

"Move outta the way!" Luxord yelled, pushing past Roxas, "Let Luxy take care of this!"

With in thirty second, all the Heartless were obliterated.

"Yeah, whose next?" Luxord said spreading his arms out, but stumbling a bit in the process.

"Wow, that was amazing," Roxas said, in awe at how fast he managed to defeat all the Heartless.

"Yeah, s'not that hard," he said dusting off his hands, "Just got ta show 'em who's boss. Now, off to Namine's?"

They started off again. The entire time, Roxas was anticipating another Heartless encounter, but was pleased to reach the mansion without running into a single one. Roxas wondered if this was due to the fact that the Heartless were now afraid of Luxord, and thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea bringing him.

When Roxas knocked on the door, he thought back to the last time he had been here. That had been the day he had merged with Sora. It all felt like a life time ago.

The door opened to Namine's smiling face.

"Roxas! And Axel and…ah, Demyx!" She said looking at Demyx with wide eyes.

"Don't forget Ol' Luxy there sweet heart," Luxord said moving in closer to her.

Namine smiled, "Oh yes, I didn't see you there. Please come in." she opened the door wider. "Oh, Demyx, I see you have a new look."

"Yeah, I gave him a make over," Axel said proudly. "Isn't he smokin'?"

"Um," Namine said biting her lip, "Yes, its nice!"

Demyx sighed, "You don't have to lie, I know I look ridiculous."

Namine gave him an apologetic smile. "No, its not…well, you always look nice Demyx."

"Well thanks Namine, you look pretty too,"

Namine smiled, "So what brings you all here today?"

"I wanted to know if Larxene and Marluxia had come to see you," Roxas said.

"Oh, yes," Namine said looking down. "They wanted me to join them. Lets go sit down in the living room. I have a guest staying with me, I hope you don't mind."

They entered the living room, and there sitting on the coach was a young girl. She looked up at them with her big dark eyes and pushed away her long, dark red hair.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Ava" Namine said.

"Oh my god," Demyx said in horror. Roxas turned to his friend and saw the shocked, terrified look on his face.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"That's her," he breathed out. Then he looked down at himself. "Fuck!" he squeaked out and bolted.

Roxas stood there for a moment, then turned to Namine.

"Excuse me, I'll just be a sec," And he followed his friend.

Roxas had found that Demyx had run all the way back to the Gummi ship. Heartless appeared, but Roxas just ignored them, they couldn't run as fast as he could. When he finally reached the ship, he found the wig flung on the floor and a shirtless Demyx scrubbing his face at the bathroom sink.

"Why now?" he said looking at Roxas, eyeliner marks trailing down his face. "Why did I have to find her when I look like this?" he looked like he was about to cry.

Roxas walked up to his friend. "Sit down, I'll help," He said, pushing Demyx to sit down on the toilet. He picked up a wash clothe and started gently cleaning his face.

After Roxas properly cleaned Demyx up and put him in some suitable clothes, he thought they would head back to the mansion, but Demyx just shook his head.

"No, I can't go back there," he said. "She must think I'm an idiot."

"Hey," Roxas said patting his shoulder. "Remember what you said? This is true love. She's not going to care what you look like. Besides, I don't even think she had enough time to look at you before you bolted."

Demyx sniffed. "Alright, I guess," he said. "But if she laughs at me, I'm out of there."

"Don't worry," Roxas said. "It will be fine."


	22. Gummy Bear

When Demyx and Roxas returned to the mansion, Namine answered the door with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "You two left so fast, I wasn't sure what happened."

Demyx cleared his throat. "Couldn't stand the crazy getup Axel put me in, I wanted to change before…well, I just needed to change."

Namine smiled, "Oh, that's fine. I was worried you became ill or something."

They entered the main room to find everyone seated. Luxord beckoned at Namine to sit next to him.

"Come 'ere lovely, keep ol' Luxy company," he said with a wicked smile.

Namine giggled nervously and went to sit next to Luxord. Roxas instinctively went to sit next to Axel, but Demyx continued to stand, staring at Ava.

Roxas noticed that she was sitting alone on the loveseat, and avoiding looking at Demyx.

"Please Demyx, take a seat," Namine said.

Demyx's eyes darted to the empty arm chair and the open seat next to Ava. After a moment he strode over to sit next to her.

"Yes like I said before," Namine said, "This is my friend Ava. She takes the photos for my character studies."

"So that's why she had a camera…" Demyx mumbled softly to himself. He looked over at Ava who was still avoiding him.

"So Namine," Roxas said ready to get down to business. "You said Larxene and Marluxia were here? Did they say anything to you about their plans?"

Namine nodded. "Yes, now that they have hearts, they want power. They said that they are raising Kingdom Hearts again to gain power and control all of the worlds."

Axel shook his head, "Really? Couldn't they just be satisfied with having a heart? Do they really need to do something evil?"

"I believe," Namine said, "That they do not know any other way. I tried to reason with them, but they would not listen to me. The only thing to do now is to close all the portals to the world and destroy Ansem and Xemnas."

"Can't we just destroy them right now and save us the trouble of going to every world?" Demyx asked

Namine shock her head.

"Of course that would be too easy," Axel said frowning. "So do we know how many of these world's are effected?"

"I honestly do not know," Namine said. "I really wish I could help but I am not equipped with the talents to assist you with this."

"Typical," Demyx said, "Sweet girls are always weak, bitchy girls like Larxene are strong. You could be a boss too if you wanted Namine!"

"Oh," she said with a tight smile, "I'm not sure about that, I'm an artist, not really a fighter, but thank you for the support Demyx."

"No problem," Demyx said, leaning back in his seat and looking back over at Ava.

"Well thank you for all the information Namine," Roxas said. "I guess we'll just continue doing what we're doing.,"

"I wish you the best of luck,"

Roxas got up, preparing to leave, when he noticed Demyx still staring at Ava. Slowly, everyone in the room was looking at them. After a moment, Luxord groaned.

"Well at least talk to the girl, you creepy little git!"

Demyx shot Luxord an evil look, but quickly turned back to Ava, taking her hand. She slowly looked at him with wide eyes.

"I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

The entire room face palmed at once.

She sat there quietly for a moment, then her face broke out in a huge grin and she tackled hugged him.

"Oh course!" she said nuzzling into his neck. "I love you too Demmy," she said softly squeezing him harder.

The entire room stood there shocked.

"Oh my god, she is just as weird as him," Axel said.

"What the-" Roxas stood there wide eyed.

Namine scouted in closer to them. "Ava has a bit of a crush on Demyx," She whispered. "She's been following him and taking pictures of him all the way back to when he was in The Organization."

"Only Demyx would date his stalker," Axel said.

"Better not tell the lad," Luxord said. "Don't want to spoil 'is happiness."

Roxas shook his head, "He would probably just find it charming."

"Wow, he really is a freak," Luxord said. "So I guess you guys are off now right? I'm gonna stay with the ladies, keep 'em company. Make sure to write."

"Oh no you don't," Roxas said, eyes narrowing. "You're coming with us, we need all the help we can get to end this as quickly as possible."

Luxord huffed, "Cock blocker,"

"Dude, shes like, Roxas's age," Axel said, "And you're like, what? Forty?"

"Hey!" Luxord said turning to Axel, "I do not look forty! Thirty maybe, twenty if I shaved. And we're Nobodies. Well, er, where. We're all infants technically. And you're one to talk fairy boy."

"Wow, sober Luxy is a mean Luxy," Demyx said walking over, holding Ava's hand. "We need to get you a stiff drink."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Luxord grumbled. "That Gummy bear ship better be fully stocked."

"Its _Gummi_ ship," Demyx corrected, "And I'm sure we can swing by the store to pick some stuff up." He then turned to Ava. "I must leave to embark on this journey. It will be hard, but the thought of you will get me through it."

"Loser" Axel coughed.

Demyx ignored him as he stared into Ava's eyes.

"Wow, kids such a sap," Luxord said. "Who knew?"

"I did," Axel said shaking his head. "I've seen this before. Only this seems to be worse, probably due to actually having a heart. Man, I was really hoping this girl was going to be a figment of his imagination. Now we have to deal with love sick Demyx, yuck."

Roxas smiled, "I dunno, it's sort of cute," He said bumping Axel in the hip. "Give him a break."

Axel sighed, "Yeah yeah, come on!" He said yelling over at Demyx. "Stop making moony eyes, we got multiple worlds to save!"

* * *

"Aw man! I hate the Underworld!" Demyx groaned as he threw himself into one of the seats of the Gummi ship.

"'S'alright mate, have a drink with me!" Luxord said as he lined up four shot glasses.

Demyx shrugged, "Sure why not,"

"None for me," Roxas said. "Somebody needs to take care of the mess down in the Underworld.

"Aw come on kid!" Luxord said nudging him slightly. "That can wait, tonight, we celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Roxas asked.

"Er…" Luxord thought, "Oh! Ol' Demmy here snagging his girl."

Demyx's eyes lit up, "Yes!" he shot up from his seat. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Party! I'll go set up the music" he said running to the back room.

"Ehh see? Look how excited he is. Chip, Dale, you two little' nuggets turn this ship back around and call the girls! We're having a party, and Luxy is getting lucky tonight!" He said pouring a shot for himself. "Cheers mate!" he said, slamming it down and whipping his mouth.

"I don't approve of this," Chip said with a stern look.

"I do," Dale said. "Chip, take that stick out of your but and turn the ship around. Luxy, pour me one of those."

"Atta boy!" Luxy said putting a splash of tequila into Dales tiny little shot glass.

"Dale no!" Chip said with a horrified look on his face.

"Shutup Chip!" Dale said swigging down his drink. "Tonight we're getting crunk!"

Roxas shook his head, "Well I guess I'm in then."

"Man," Axel said pouring himself a shot "With all the sexual perversion going on tonight, this ship won't need fuel for months!"

* * *

well there you go, this one is preeeettty long so thank you for sticking with me, but I thought the first half was so boring I might add in a little fun snippit at the end. Next chapter is a party! whoooo lol XD as always, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
